


First time

by Fanfictionwritter



Category: Blood Lad
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom!Staz, Daddy Kink, Face-Fucking, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, How Do I Tag, Jealous Wolf, Loss of Virginity, M/M, My First Time Writting Smut, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, top!Wolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:42:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28774020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfictionwritter/pseuds/Fanfictionwritter
Summary: Staz sometimes has these moths where he craves someone to touch him luckily for him, Wolf is there to help him but this time it's different from any other.
Relationships: Staz Charlie Blood/Wolf
Kudos: 2





	First time

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing smut also this ship needs more love they were made to be with each other I dare you to defy me The fandom is pretty much dead, but who the fuck cares I don't anyway Wolf Tops yeah yeah Staz is a bottom in my eyes, nothing would change that this is gonna be pretty um, you know rough Because Wolf, but he is gonna give some good after care anyway enjoy this anyway, bell is a bitch yeah I hate her sorry also i love how Jelous I'm gonna make Wolf Also if my FBI agent is seeing this I'm sorry You deserve someone better than me anyway, this is not how they act at all in the anime or manga, so don't take this by heart anyway, enjoy this piece of crap

Wolf Pov

I was waiting for Staz to come back to his house since I have a surprise for him when the door open and Fuyumi stood there " What", I said She looked at me and said "Bell, she is trying to seduce Staz and Staz can push her away he is one of those times he is really trying to not give in but I don't think he can hold any longer" I looked at her and mumble "Fuck"

Staz sometimes has these months when he craves for someone to touch him and that is me, so I was guessing She wanted to get her chance, I grabbed my jacket and said "Let's go". And in a matter of fact Bell was all over, Staz was, I mad, you can say, but Fuyumi knew I was trying to hold back from killing her when Staz saw me, I saw him squirm like he was asking me to go and get him and touch him all over his body. Bell notice this and still tried to make him think that was me when he was in this

State he never knew what was real or not, he just wanted to be touch by someone. I walked over to them and push Bell away, " Stay away from him, you Slut" She gave me a dead glare and said " And what will you do if I don't huh wolf boy" I was about to kill her but then I heard Fuyumi say "Wolf Staz needs you", I looked back and saw Staz, he had a blush covering his face, he was squirming and his eyes were half lidded, god-damn it. 

I went over to him and kneeled in front of him " Staz hey look at me" I said when he did he quickly hugged me, he tried to rub his crotch against me but I grabbed his hips, so he couldn't. He looked at me and whined even tho we were together I knew he was a virgin and, we haven't talked about that, we had a few make out session here and there, but we never have gone that far

" Come on", I picked him up, his legs wrapped around my waist, his arms around my neck and his head rested on my shoulder, my "Wolf, Wolf, touch me, please Wolf", he said while trying to get some sort of friction between us two I was about to just take him to his apartment, make everyone leave and do some stuff but then I remember The situation with bell. 

I grabbed a knife and threw it to her direction, it grabbed her hair and I guess I took het by surprise " Get close to him or even try to touch him, I will kill you I'm not kidding" she huffed ad turn around. 

After that I started walking Staz was whining and trying to get me to touch him, "Wolf, please just touch me I beg you please just touch me Wolf" he said "baby you aren't in the right state of mind when we get back I'll finger you a little bit so you can feel better" I said he shook his head and said " Fuck me, please Wolf fuck me" It took me a surprise since what he was asking me was a big thing. 

" Staz are you listening to yourself right now, you are asking this because you want to feel good" I said calmy He looked mad and mumble, " maybe bell would actually want to do it with me no matter what", his eyes widen when those word left his mouth he knew that was my breaking point, he looked at me said "No Wait I-", "No Not a word", I sounded harsh but I didn't care I was mad at him " Wolf I-" he tried " What.did.I.say" He whimpered a little when we got to his apartment, I made everyone leave. 

I Don't think I had to tell anyone just by looking how mad I was, I think they had and idea of what was happening when we got to his room I threw him to his bed, and he whimpered again I close the blinds and looked at him "Wolf, I swear I-", he shut up when I sent him a dead glare I grabbed a rope and turn to him " You want me to fuck you fine but it's not gonna be sweet and caring it's not gonna be like your fantasies where I make sure you okay, and we have a great time no, you got me mad now you suffer the consequences let's put some rules alright  
1\. You address me as daddy.  
2\. No talking unless I tell you to talk  
3\. You do everything I say to you.  
4\. The safe word is Cherry blood  
Understood" 

He nodded, " Alright stand up, take your clothes off, expect your boxers", he did what he was told he took his clothes off, he looked at me and said, "Wolf, I didn't mean it", he quickly realizes his mistake and put his hands over his mouth, " You broke two rules", he didn't say anything, "Bad boys get punishment right, Staz?" He gave a small nod " Use your words baby", I said "Y-yes", " yes, what baby?" I asked "Y-yes d-daddy", I walked closer to him and said, " Get on your knees, hands behind you" He did what I told him I went behind him and grabbed his wrist and tied them with the rope.

He moved his hand a little " Something wrong?" " It's too tight, daddy", I chuckled and said "too bad", I sat on his bed and took my pants "come here", he crawled over to me and put his head in my leg he looked up to me he was about to say something but shut his mouth. 

Staz Pov 

Was I scared yeah I mean I never seen this side of him this was new to me, he looked at me and said " open your mouth" I did what he told me, and then he pulled his boxers down my eyes, widen " Have you ever blowjob someone Staz?" He asked, I shook my head, he let a deep chuckled and said " there'a always's a first time right" I Gulped " Alright, why don't you give it a try" He said it wasn't a question it was a demand I lifted my head of his leg and nodded " What a good vampire" 

I licked his cock a few times and then put the tip in my mouth " Fuck" I heard him say " Just like that baby" I took my mouth off the tip and went down to the base and then I licked up wolf was big at least that's what I heard from the persons he had sex with, he had lost his virginity awhile ago and I didn't mind actually I was glad he had at least one of us knew how this went. 

I guess I was thinking for too long because the next thing I knew was him grabbing my hair and shoving his cock on my mouth my eyes widen I try to pull back, but he had a strong grip on my hair, he pulled my head up to the tip and then shove me back down again my eyes started tearing up a bit I looked at him, and he mumble something I didn't care at all I just wanted him to fuck me. 

After a while of me sucking his cock or more of him , I felt him twitch "F-Fuck I'm close I'm gonna cum down your throat and you better fucking drink every drop of it alright" I couldn't say anything, so I let out a moan he chuckled and said " what a good slut fuck I'm cumming" he came deep down on my throat, he pulled his cock out of my mouth and when he did He grabbed my chin and made my head go back, " Drink it don't let one fucking drop get put your mouth" 

I swallowed his cum and looked at him He picked me up and sat me on his lap, he untied the ropes and grabbed my wrist giving them soft kisses after a while, he stopped and looked at me, I wrapped my hands around his neck and said "Daddy, I been good right, can you fuck me now, I been doing everything you have asked please fuck me Daddy" He grabbed my waist and pull me closer to him, "I don't know should I, I mean maybe Bell can help you" He was about to set me down but I hold him tighter " No, I want you please Wolf, I want all you, I want you to wreck me, make me only scream your name please Wolf Fuck me until I see stars I beg you" I said.

He put one of his fingers on the elastic of my boxers and pulled them down I got up a little so it was easy for him to take them out when he did, he put his hand around my cock and started pumping it I let out soft moans I was about to reach my climax, but he pulled away I whined he put a finger on my lips and said " You really though I was gonna let you come that easy don't make me laugh, get on your back, spread your legs open alright" I did what he told me he stood up and went to grab lube. 

He turned to me and said, " What a good vampire all submissive to me right" I nodded. He got on top of me and said " So I'm gonna give you two options I prep you and not let you cum or I do prep you but you cum again and again and again until you can cum anymore which one is it Staz" He said I gulped and said " Number two" "Alright then" He put some lube on his fingers, he looked at me and said " ready" " yeah" I said he pushed one finger inside of me It hurt, not gonna lie about. 

He moved his finger a little and then pushed a second one in which he started scissoring my hole " ahhh~" I moaned out he smirked and added a third finger he then hit my g-spot I let out a louder moan than before "Ahhh~ D-daddy fu-ck r-right t-there Nghh~ r-right t-t-there please", he kept hitting that spot my cock has dripping with pre-cum but before I could cum he pulled his fingers out I whined at the lost of him fingers 

" Shhh your not gonna feel empty", I saw him grab the lube and poured some on his dick he looked at me and I nodded He put his Idck in front of my entrance and pushed the tip I let out a little moan he then pushed all the way in he stayed still for a little I looked at him and said " you can mo-" He didn't even let me finish before he pulled out almost all the way out and slammed back into me. 

3rd pov 

Wolf Slammed into Staz repeatedly, causing the younger boy to let out moans since he was abusing the poor boy's prostates Staz Strach Wolf's back He Didn't care about that he just cared about making a mess out of Staz.

Staz could only cry out and moan as Wold fucked " Daddy Ahhh~ harder, please fuck me harder" He moaned Wolf Lauhghed and said " Oh I plan on it" Wolf started going faster and harder, Staz arched his back and his eyes rolled to the back of his head he couldn't think of anything as shameless moans came out of his mouth good thing his wall's where sound proof 

Staz felt close to his Climax " D-daddy ngh! I'm about to f-fuck Daddy!" Wolf chuckled and said, " You're gonna cum do it Baby cum for me I'm right behind you" So Staz did, He came Wolf, Felt Staz's Walls tighten around and came soon after he came inside of Staz painting, his wall's white Staz moaned out, Wolf pulled out and Staz felt Wolf's cum drip down from his Ass to his thighs He was panting as he tried to catch his breath he was about to grab Wolf's Shirt and his boxers when Owlf Put him on top of Him, Staz Looked at him and said " wha-" " You actually though I was done please Why don't you ride my dick huh Staz wouldn't that be fun", Staz gulped but nodded his head yes, " Good vampire" 

\- After ten rounds of sex Mother fucker has fucking stamina

Wolf's Pov 

I layed beside Staz, he was a mess hair flat from sweat hickeys and bites all over his body, his chest had a lot of his cum and his ass was still leaking with my cum He looked tired, but we had to clean up. 

" Staz come on, we had to clean up and take my cum out of you ass or your gonna get sick", Staz only closed his eyes and pulled the covers, so he could cover his body, I rolled my eyes and said, "Baby come on, we need to clean up or would you want for everyone to know you're a bottom" His eyes open, " you wouldn't dare", I looked at him and said, " I would" 

" Fine" he mumbled " alright then I will set up a bath just stay in bed" I grabbed my boxers and put them on and walked to his bathroom making him a bubble bath I made the water warm, so he would't be cold . When i came back to his room I saw him reading a manga I rolled my eyes and said " I still don't understand what you like about those comic book's" he looked up at me and said " they're not comic book's their call manga" He huffed I walked toward him and said, " I know I just like teasing you He closed his manga and said "Is the bath ready", I nodded He pulled the covers off himself and put his legs on the edge I looked at him and said " what are you doing?" 

He looked at me and said " Gonna go to take my bath why?" I blinked " Staz we just had eleven or ten rounds of sex and you are gonna try to walk" I said " Yeah I'm not like other's" He said, " Staz not even with your healing powers are you gonna be able to recover from it" He rolled his eyes, and I was right as soon as he stood up he felt back down He frowned I laughed and said " Told you cherry blood" He hit my arm and said " Leave me alone" 

After his bath he put my Shirt on and boxers on he went to bed and cuddle closer to me his head resting in my chest " Sorry" he said " About"? I asked " What I said I shouldn't have said that" I nuzzled my face into his hair and said " I forgive you but I swear to god that if I see her again i will kill her" He laughed and said " I know I love you", " I love you too", And I think that's when it hit him 

" You took my Virginty You asshole!!!!" 

Let's just say Staz didn't talk to Wolf for about a week.

**Author's Note:**

> I- GOD DAMN IT WHAT HAVE I DONE PLEASE FORGIVE ME anyway yes I know I called Staz the younger we actually don't know their ages, so I was like hey the ages are like 16-18, so Staz is 17 and Wolf 18, I know a lot people are gonna be like that's illegal yeah I know, but let's just act like it's not, I mean in the book in real life follow the rules anyway hope you enjoy stay safe guys


End file.
